1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment tool that is used in an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
For some time, an endoscope has been being provided with fluid conduits such as a suction conduit and a water/air supply conduit used to ensure an field of view when observing the inside of a body cavity. In such conduits, patient's blood, viscous fluid, bodily secretion, and the like may pass therethrough when performing an examination or surgery using an endoscope. In addition, such liquids and the like may flow reversely into the conduits from the opening portion of the front end of the endoscope, and such liquids and the like may remain inside the conduits even after the examination. For this reason, a treatment of cleaning out the liquids and the like adhering to the inner walls of the conduits using a brush is performed.
As an example of the treatment tool used in the endoscope, JP-A-2006-175170 discloses a cleaning brush used in the endoscope. The brush disclosed in the patent document includes a shaft which is elongated and flexible and a brush portion which includes brush bristles for cleaning the inside of the conduit and is formed in the front end of the shaft. Further, the patent document discloses a cleaning brush assembly to which an opening brush is detachably fixed so as to clean the opening portion of the conduit of the endoscope as well as the cleaning brush (brush portion) for the conduit of the endoscope.
According to the cleaning brush assembly, it is possible to provide both the conduit cleaning brush and the opening brush.